Une septième année mouvementée
by Viviane7
Summary: Remus entame la septième et dernière année à Poudlard avec ses amis. Et Lucius Malfoy va plus ou moins malgré lui en faire partie... J'ai fais une entorse à l'œuvre originale en donnant le même âge aux deux personnages, j'espère qu'on me le pardonnera..


Il trépignait. Jetant un coup d'œil sur les pitreries du brun à ses côtés, il épingla soigneusement son insigne de préfet. Déjà, le train ralentissait, provocant des sourires entendus chez les quatre jeunes hommes du compartiment. Ils saisirent leurs bagages et se précipitèrent au dehors.

_Lucius..._

Il ajusta sa robe, et noua délicatement l'écharpe verte et argent qui l'accompagnait. Il sorti un peigne, et démêla soigneusement ses longs cheveux clairs. Il leva les yeux, et comme les secousses du Poudlard Express s'atténuaient, il vérifia la présence de son insigne. Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur le visage du préfet, alors qu'il faisait voler sa valise d'un coup de baguette.

Enfin, la 7e et dernière année à Poudlard commençait.

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Remus Lupin bailla. Son tour de garde de la veille l'avait particulièrement épuisé. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs un regroupements de 5e année assez tenaces. Après une moue irritée destiné à Sirius, qui se moquait visiblement des conséquences d'être un élève modèle, il se replongea dans sa lecture. Si ses amis luttaient encore avec le devoir de potion de Slughor, lui s'était hâté de le finir pour se consacrer à des lectures moins... Conventionnelles. Ainsi, il découvrait aujourd'hui les contes et légendes vélanes. Qui le surprenaient d'ailleurs agréablement. Il eu un sourire : il savait à qui cela plairait également... Il referma le livre à regret, l'heure du cours redouté par Sirius, James et Peter approchant. Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas terminé, et l'ayant vu des désintéresser de son activité, ses trois amis le regardaient, pleins d'espoir.

- Allez, montrez moi où vous en êtes, qu'on évite de faire perdre plus de points à Griffondor...

Une fois les élèves installés devant leurs chaudrons, les devoirs ramassés, non sans un coup d'œil soupçonneux sur ceux des maraudeurs, Slughorn s'installa confortablement derrière son bureau et attendit le silence.

- Messieurs, mesdemoiselles... Le directeur a donné une nouvelle consigne. Il n'y a dans cette salle que des lions et des serpents, et comme vous le savez, vous allez devoir travailler en binôme.

Des murmures inquiets se propagèrent rapidement. Tous prévoyaient déjà le dénouement de ce petit discours.

- Suite à l'inimitié évidente entre ces deux maisons, il a été décidé que les binômes seraient obligatoirement constitués d'un Serpentard et d'un Griffondor.

Des protestations rageuses se firent entendre. La voix amplifiée de Slughorn les surpassa toutes.

- De plus, afin d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles, je choisirai moi même ces binômes. Et si j'entends la moindre remarque, j'enlève 5 points par mot prononcé à l'élève concerné.

Tous se turent.

- Bien. Monsieur Lupin, Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prierai de rester après cette heure de cours. N'ayez crainte, vos professeurs sont prévenus. Et si nous commencions ?

_A la fin du cours..._

Tandis que ses amis partaient, Remus se dirigea vers le bureau, accompagné de Malfoy qui, comme à son habitude, ne lui jeta pas un regard.

- Messieurs, étant tout deux préfets, j'ai compté sur votre maturité et sur votre sens des responsabilités. Je vous donne un droit de regard sur les binôme que j'ai établi.

Le professeur leur confia une liste chacun, où des paires de noms s'alignaient. Parmi les Griffondors, Remus savaient que les vrais problèmes ne viendraient que de James et Sirius. Les autres râleraient, mais s'écraseraient. Il fit une grimace. Slughorn n'aurait pas pu faire pire.

- Professeur...

- Professeur...

Il lança un coup d'œil surprit au blond à ses côtés, et pour la première fois en cette 7e année, croisa son regard. La froideur des yeux du serpent le glaça à mesure que les secondes s'éternisaient... Jusqu'à ce que qu'il torde sa bouche en un rictus et se détourne avec une élégante courbette de la main, pour le laisser parler. Hautain, méprisant. Remus retint un soupir. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ai pas d'entente entre leurs maisons.

- Professeur, je pense que vous devriez réviser deux des binômes. Mettre Severus Rogue avec James est... Dangereux. Pour Rogue. Mais, surtout, ne laissez pas Sirius avec Malfoy. Rien ne serait moins profitable.

La voix légèrement traînante du garçon évoqué s'éleva.

- En effet. Je me doute de l'insistance que mes parents et les siens ont dû montrer, particulièrement envers le directeur de notre chère maison, monsieur...

Slughorn se raidit légèrement. Son élève avait vu juste.

- Bien, bien. J'échangerai donc votre partenaire, monsieur Malfoy, contre Monsieur Lupin ici présent. Cela vous convient-il mieux ?

- Cela me convient parfaitement, monsieur.

Remus n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Personne ne lui avait demandé son avis. Le professeur se tourna vers le Lion, alors que l'autre partait, satisfait.

- J'espérais qu'avec ces binômes, j'apaiserai quelques tensions, mais vous semblez penser le contraire. Votre ami Pettigrow prendra la place de Potter. Cela relèvera peut être son lamentable niveau...

Remus approuva. Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle, il n'y avait plus trace de Malfoy.


End file.
